Things I'll never say
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: E ela nem conseguia enumerar todas as coisas que queria dizer a ele ...


**Nome do autor**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Becky

**Título**: Things I 'll never say

**Sumário**: E ela nem conseguia enumerar todas as coisas que queria dizer a ele ...

**Gênero**: Drama

**Classificação**: K

**Observações**: Fic escrita para o Projeto Slyterin Do It Better do 6v. Imagem utilizada número 33.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu a mensagem?

**Things I 'll never say**

Ela nem conseguia enumerar todas as coisas que queria dizer a ele, mas sabia que "Não vá" e "Vamos Fugir" estavam no topo da lista.

Não, na verdade, "Eu te amo" estava no topo da lista, porém ela sabia que uma declaração desse tipo nunca seria suficiente. Em uma guerra, dizer "eu te amo" é o mesmo que dar forças ao amado. De fato, era nos "eu te amo" que os soldados buscavam forças.

"Eu te amo" dava a segurança de que haveria um lugar para se retornar. E ela não queria que ele retornasse, porque não queria que ele _fosse. _

"Meu filho, um general! Agora as tropas inimigas não terão qualquer chance!" Era o que o pai dele disse para toda a cidade. Enquanto ela desesperava-se, o pai dele só pensava no orgulho e nos prestígio que era ter um filho como alvo dos canhões. O pai também sabia que ele não voltaria, mas, aparentemente, não via mal nisso.

Por causa disso, ela queria que o pai dele morresse. Enquanto o pai teria todas as glórias de um filho morto em combate, ela teria apenas as lembranças.

Porque nem dela ele era... E por isso mesmo o "eu te amo" também não poderia ser dela. nde já se viu, voltar por causa da amante! Era tão desesperador e humilhante que ela quase ria.

"Você vai ficar bem." Ele disse enquanto terminava de amarrar o espartilho. Ela podia sentir que, quanto mais forte ele apertava, mais ele buscava acreditar nessa mentira. Ela não ficaria bem, ele não voltaria e a esposa traída não facilitaria a vida dela.

Contudo ele precisava acreditar nisso. Ele precisava ter a mente focada apenas na batalha que viria. Ele não podia se preocupar com ela.

Ele devia se preocupar com a esposa; não com ela, a amante.

Ela não respondeu; apenas virou-se para encará-lo. Passou os dedos finos pelos cabelos loiros compridos dele, pegou a fita vermelha que ele segurava, e fez um rabo baixo no cabelo dele.

O penteado de um general. Não, o penteado _dele. _Desde sempre ele usara o cabelo assim.

Ela pegou o casaco também vermelho e cheio de medalhas e ficou segurando próximo ao corpo. Se pudesse, fugiria com o casaco, para que ele fosse deserdado por má conduta.

Porém ela não podia, e por isso soltou-o quando ele, com uma expressão tão triste quanto à dela, tocou a manga, pedindo que ela entregasse o casaco.

O casaco ficava perfeito nele. Na verdade, tudo ficava perfeito nele.

Menos ela.

Porque ela não era dele e nem nunca seria.

"Eu te amo" ele disse simplesmente após puxá-la para um abraço apertado. Ela não quis olhar para cima e encarar os olhos cinzas dele. Ela não _conseguiria _olhar e fingir que estava tudo bem e, por isso, ela fixou sua atenção na águia dourada presa no casaco dele.

O emblema dos generais, a águia dourada.

"Não é sensato dizer 'eu te amo' antes de partir para uma guerra, você sabe disso. Aliás, foi você quem me disse isso". Ela sentia as mãos dele segurando com força o cabelo negro dela. Quase chegava a doer, mas ela não se importava.

Por hoje, ela não se importava. Porque, depois de hoje, não haveria mais nada.

"Não é sensato se você não pretende voltar. Eu vou voltar". E então ela chorou. Chorou como nunca enquanto sentia-o beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Ele não ia voltar. A guerra já estava perdida e as tropas inimigas nunca deixariam um general sair com vida.

O pai dele não permitiria que ele voltasse com vida.

E ela acabaria só e marginalizada.

"E Pansy? Eu sei que você me ama também" ele disse quando chegou à porta. Ela não pensou em segui-lo, ela não poderia.

E então ele se foi; ele se foi e ela ficou.

Ele não voltaria e ela precisava, desde já, se acostumar com isso.

Era o melhor que ela podia fazer.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Autora:** mais uma fic para o Slyterin Do It Better. Com uma semana se projeto, já chegamos aos 100% /o/. Agradeço a todas as meninas que se empenharam!

E agora, rumo aos 200%!


End file.
